


Aaron, is that just an excuse to get me back upstairs

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [15]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Aaron has a surprise for Robert, but he has to keep him inside the house for a few hours before he can reveal anything.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Aaron, is that just an excuse to get me back upstairs

“Aaron, is that just an excuse to get me back upstairs?” - asked Robert with a sly smile on his face. How could he not when it was barely noon and they've already skived off the whole morning, spending it in bed. They only just decided to actually go to the scrapyard and do some work – and Robert was already downstairs about to go – when Aaron rushed after him claiming that their bathroom was flooded.

“No, Robert, I'm dead serious.” - he might've had something to do with it. But he had a reason! Robert's birthday was days away and he might've arranged a surprise party for him in the pub. So if Robert would leave now, it's likely he would see the preparations. It's part of the reason why he kept him in bed as long as he could. The kids were also at the pub because helping Nana Chas was a much better option than school. And anyway it was a special day, and since on his actual birthday they'll be on a plane to Santorini, Greece without the kids, it seemed like a fair bargain. Robert was on about a holiday like that for years now, but they never had the time to sort it. Especially when the twins were little, but now they were 5 already and Seb was almost 10 so they felt like it's time to get away for a bit longer than just the occasional weekend.

“God I hope it's nothing too serious I don't wanna spend a fortune by calling someone to fix it.”

“That's why I'm telling you now!” - said Aaron rolling his eyes. - “Come on you can help me get it done.”

“Now?”

“When? It's not something you can just... fix later Robert!” - he said already pulling him towards the stairs.

“Alright, alright, I'm coming, you get the tools out.” - he sighed – “I don't know why you need me, you're the one who does the odd jobs around the house anyway.” - he mumbled quietly but of course, Aaron heard it.

“Because I need a hand, come on don't get fussy.”

“I'm not a kid!”

“Then don't act like one!” - said Aaron trying not to laugh. At least his plan worked so they're definitely gonna be busy for the next 2 hours.

* * *

“Alright, I earned that pint....twice! And we haven't done any actual work... yet again.” - scoffed Robert on their way to the Woolpack. Aaron promised him a drink after the hard work he put into fixing the pipes. He had no idea about the party, so it's fair to say it almost gave him a heart attack when the entire pub full of friends and family shouted HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

“Wha....what? But... my birthday is on Thursday.” - he said with a right face on.

“I know, but we're gonna be busy …. relaxing on a plane.” - whispered Aaron loud enough for everyone to hear.

“You what?”

“Remember that holiday you wanted for ages? Greece?”

“You're kidding.” - smiled Robert as he grabbed Aaron's waist pulling him closer.

“Nope. Just you and me.” - answered Aaron as he bit his lips. - “Happy birthday.”

“God I love you.” - said Robert kissing him.

“Eww, stop it!” - shouted Seb – “Come and see the cake Dad! I helped!”

“I helped too!” - joined Annie.

“And me! I helped too!”- said Jacob running to his parents as well.

“Really? Then it must be the best cake ever.” - smiled Robert as he picked up the little boy. - “How come you're not in school?”

“Daddy said it's a special day and we can stay home to have cake!” - told him Annie.

“Oh, is that right?” - asked Robert looking at his husband.

“Happy birthday luv.” - smiled Chas giving him a hug. - “Aaron came up with the idea, we just helped.”

“And what about...”

“Don't worry I take care of the kids while you're away.” - she said knowing already what his question would've been.

“I... I don't know what to say.”

“Then just shut up and get this down.” - said Nicola as she handed him a glass of champagne. The guests gathered around him then Chas brought out the cake. The kids were more excited than Robert himself. He was kind of overwhelmed.

“I...erm... I had no idea.” - he said honestly.

“That's the point of a surprise Dad.” - said Seb and then everybody started laughing.

“Yeah, your Daddy did a brilliant job with that.” - he said already turning to Aaron, giving him a knowing look.

“How did you manage it really?” - asked Nicola. Aaron just shrugged with a little smirk on his face. - “On second thoughts judging by your face, I don't wanna know.” - she said before she gulped down the rest of her drink. - “Alright kids, who wants cake!”

“Oi, wait a minute.” - said Aaron. - “Let the birthday boy make a wish.”

“I...I really think I have everything I've ever wanted in life.” - he said. It made the entire pub go _'aww'_

“Look at your parents, kids.” - started Nicola – “Still as soppy as the beginning.”

“You were there when they got together???” - asked Annie excited.

“Well, not exactly there but I have stories.” – she winked.

“Alright, maybe when she's a bit older, yeah?” - said Aaron already getting their daughter away from the gossip. None of their kids needed to know the full detailed story about their relationship just yet.

* * *

Hours later, when the party died down, and the kids were playing at the back, Aaron found Robert in front of the pub, on the benches.

“Oi, what are you doing here?” - he asked sitting next to him.

“Just thinking.” - smiled Robert patting Aaron's thigh - “You really got me a holiday?”

“Us. I think I owed you one anyway.”

“What? Why?”

“Remember when we wanted to go somewhere around the time Liv came into our lives? I focused on her so much that we not only didn't go on that holiday, but your birthday was ruined as well. I wanted to make it up to you ever since.”

“Really?” - asked Robert touched. - “You didn't need to.”

“I wanted to. And besides, we deserve a little break. A week without kids and drama... and... you know just spending quality time together.”

“Sounds absolutely perfect.” - said Robert before Aaron kissed him.

“You know if you wanted me away from the pub you should've just kept me in bed all day.” - he grinned.

“I think after the rounds in the morning I'm glad I could get out of bed. I really don't have another one in me.” - laughed Aaron. - “Never thought one day I say a sentence like this.”

“But you're gonna make it up to me on my birthday, right?”

“As many times as you want.” - he smiled kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have prompts, find me on tumblr and just drop it in my askbox : susieskinner93


End file.
